This invention is directed to a tent stake, and particularly a tent stake designed for easy installation and removal, together with secure tent rope attachment.
When tents are used, quite often tent ropes are necessary to maintain the tent in the upright, erected position. In addition, the corners of the tent floor must be staked down in order to provide tent stability. In some installations, tent stakes are only necessary around the tent floor; in those tents the structural design is such that the sides, and perhaps tent poles, perform all of the stability functions. It is more usual, however, that a tent require the securement of ropes to maintain the ridge line taut, or to stabilize the tent poles against swaying. When tent ropes must be secured, stakes are often employed. The desirable feature of tent stakes is that they be easily installed, secure for tent rope attachment, and easily removed. In addition, it is desirable that they be light in weight so that they do not unnecessarily add to the total structural weight which must be transported when the tent is moved.
Thus, there is need for an improved tent stake design which meets these criteria.